The Next Generation
by fabuleux
Summary: The Pretty Committee has graduated from OCD, and theres's a new alpha ruling the turf. Look out, Massie, because Mallory is definitely here to stay. -SYOC CLOSED!-
1. Chapter 1

**23578 Denver Ave.**

**Payne Estate**

**7:37 AM**

**Mallory's Bathroom**

"I swear to gawd, if you call me one more freaking time I will slam your fingers in this door!" Mallory Payne screeched into her white iPhone 5. Some total LBR had somehow gotten her number, and had called her six times in the past ten minutes.

The jabbed her light-grey painted index finger into the END button, and the screen went back to Mallory's Instagram app. She quickly replied to a comment, and then locked the device and set it back onto the smooth white counter top.

Mallory stared at herself in the huge mirror, and smoothed down her brown, glossy locks. She grabbed her CHI flat iron from her hair tool holder, and flipped the switch from 'OFF' to 'ON'.

The alpha padded back to her huge, black and white room and opened the door to her walk in closet and skimmed the selection of designer clothes for the day's outfit.

She decided eventually on a mint blouse with a silver studded collar from Marc Jacobs, which would be tucked into a pair of charcoal high-waisted shorts, from Topshop. She paired the outfit with charcoal Tory Burch flats, and a silver ring and multiple silver chain necklaces.

Mallory looked at herself in the mirror, and smirked. Even with her hair in its natural state and no makeup on, she was a _total _10, like an alpha always should be.

The tall brunette traipsed back into her large bathroom, where she straightened her hair to glossy perfection, and her makeup was nothing less than a 9.8.

"_Mallory, if you want to get Starbucks on the way, you better get your butt outside!" _Her mom Alyssa's voice rang into the large bedroom over the intercom, and Mallory rolled her eyes slightly, but pushed the red button.

"Yes, mother!" She called, and grabbed her phone from the vanity and walked down the stairs into the cozy but elegant kitchen, where her Kate Spade white tote back waited. She grabbed the bag, called a goodbye to her mother, and ran out the door to her Range Rover.

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not uploading in a terribly long time! Forgive me? Anyways, this is a new SYOC! I'll put the form in my profile, along with the taken positions. Submit only over PM, or I'll have to delete your review! Please, make the girls original! Good luck for all those with finals this upcoming week, like me! XX, Leah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**67531 Portland Lane**

**Sanders Estate**

**7:41 AM**

**Charlotte's Closet**

"KYLA! WHERE'S MY NEW SHIRT?!" Charlotte Sanders screeched at the top her lungs, the noise echoing through out the large house.

"I didn't touch it!" Char's little sister, Kyla, called back, and the blonde beta groaned.

The slammed through the racks of clothes in her big walk in closet, looking for something that would go with black leggings and knee-high riding boots.

"UGH!" She pulled off the boots and the leggings and grabbed a white Marc Jacobs sleeveless blouse, and a pair of black shorts from Juicy Couture. She quickly changed into that, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. With red lipstick, she would give the outfit an elegant feel, giving her at least an 8. Not a ten though, because she could never look better then Mallory, and Mallory was always a perfect 10.

Charlotte sighed and pirouetted into her bathroom, where she carefully applied makeup to give the outfit a fresh feel. She paired it with a pair of black flats, and did her golden locks into a high sock bun.

Char sighed and looked in the mirror at herself. Her thighs looked huge in the black shorts, and the white blouse made her face seem washed out.

The black iPhone 4 that rested on the dresser buzzed, and anxiety bubbles formed in the dancers stomach. Oh, god, please don't let her puke all over her shoes.

She clicked on the home button and saw that the notification was an iMessage from Mallory, and she instantly slid the bubble across the screen to open it.

"Get outside, I'm on my way. FOUR is totes going to rule ninth grade! Heart you! XX, Mall."

Charlotte looked at the clock, and gasped. Mallory was at least 20 minutes early!

The beta sighed and after giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, ran outside onto the perfectly manicured lawn.

**67581 Portland Lane**

**Sanders Estate**

**7:50 AM**

**Payne Range Rover**

Charlotte did an elegant leap into the sleek white luxury car, causing a laugh and a little roll of the alpha's hazel eyes.

"Rate?" Char did a pirouette the best she could in the car, and Mallory put a grey manicures finger to her chin and scrunched up her small ski-slope nose.

"Hm… 7.9. Your eyeliner's a little smudged, and there's a little too much black. But the pink streak is ah-dorable! Where'd you get it?" The brunette beauty complimented her beta, giving her a fake smile.

Charlotte's self esteem balloon popped. _A 7.9? What the heck was wrong with her?_

But she kept her fake smile on perfectly, and scooted over to claim her spot as beta.

"To Lucy's house, Max." Mallory commanded to her driver, and the Range Rover was off.

**54897 Manhattan Drive**

**The Williams Manor**

**7:54 AM**

**The Front Driveway**

"BYE MOM!" Lucy Williams yelled, and grabbed her black spiked tote bag from Kate Spade off the brick porch and sprinted to the approaching Range Rover.

The redhead skidded to a stop, and Char rolled the window down.

Lucy gave a twirl and a little chest shake, and the stroke a pose.

"Rate?" Mallory giggled but then returned to her blank supermodel with Botox expression.

"8. Heart the way you tucked the muscle shirt into a circle skirt. And the spiked combat boots make it you." The alpha air clapped, and granted her Gamma a small smile.

Lucy bowed, and did a hurdle leap into the white car.

"WE'RE OFF TO GO GET ARI!" She belched, earning crack-ups from both the alpha and the beta.

**54367 Price Boulevard**

**The Velasquez Estate**

**8:01 AM**

**Ariana's Room**

Ariana Velasquez held a Burberry striped shirt up to her well-toned frame, and raised an eyebrow at the reflection in the mirror. It'll do.

She grabbed a pair of skinny, dark wash True Religion jeans from the jean section of her walk in closet, and pulled them on. She skimmed the large closet with her huge aquamarine eyes, looking for the pair of shoes that would give her outfit an ah-dorable finish. Aha!

She grabbed the pair of brown Marc Jacobs flats off a shelf, and slipped them onto her feet, and finished the ensemble with a pair of oversized Stella McCartney glasses.

The Latina posed in the mirror, and smirked. This was going to be a great first day.

**Westchester Starbucks Coffee**

**8:10 AM**

**The FOUR Table**

Mallory took a sip of her Venti caramel frappe from Starbucks, and smirked at the members of her clique. They all were indulging in their own caffeine creations, but all were at the ready for their alpha to begin talking.

"So girls, are you ready for 9th grade?" Mallory asked, and the other members of FOUR cheered loudly, except for Ariana and Char. They knew that tit would make them seem like total LBR's.

Mallory smiled at her best friends. She could tell this was going to be an amazing year.

**OCD Auditorium **

**40****th**** Row Back**

**8:19 AM**

**Seats 6,7,8 and 9**

FOUR piled into the auditorium, five minutes late, perfectly in synch with each other. They all had their signature super-model blank stare look, except for Mallory, who had her signature half-smirk etched on her glossed lips.

All eyes were on the clique, and Mallory loved it.

They slid elegantly into the only open row away from LBR's, and crossed their slim legs.

"Welcome, ladies to another year back at OCD!" Principal Burns called, and Lucy issued a loud bird squawk, which earned many laughs from the audience.

The bird-like lady skimmed the audience, looking for the troublemaker, and frowned slightly at FOUR's blank innocent looks.

The principal rambled on about something, while Mallory zoned out. She was not looking forward to starting her morning listening to Principal Burn's squawks about homework.

"'So, without further ado, I present to you the new students of Octavian County Day, the boys from Briarwood Academy!" Mallory snapped back into designer reality, and her hazel eyes narrowed.

"Mallory! Did she just say what I think she said?!" Ari called to her alpha, earning an eye roll from the beta.

_God, Ariana's such a suck up. _Charlotte thought.

"MALLORY!" Lucy yelled, panic evident in her loud voice.

"Chill out, ladies! You sound like LBR's right now!" The alpha snapped, brushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes, ladies. Briarwood boys are now at OCD."

**Review please! Also, I'm so sorry if I didn't pick your character, there were so many great entries and it was so hard to pick the right ones! Also, I really hope I portrayed your characters the right way! Next chapter will introduce the boys! Thanks!**

**Xx, Leah**


End file.
